


Make America Hate Again

by lenerdel



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Racism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenerdel/pseuds/lenerdel
Summary: Donald Trump just can't get enough manipulation and being a horrible person. Now that he is President Trump and can 'Make America Great Again' by taking it back 100 years, things have gotten awfully boring. Luckily he has sexy Vice President that has recently caught his eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with this horrible situation. None of the views here are my own unless they are obviously sarcastic. I hate myself for writing this and I hate Donald Trump as well as the people who allowed this cheeto-bag into power.

Donald Trump. President Donald Trump. The man in question smiled slightly as he repeated his new title in his head. He was proud of this title. After all, he had to work hard to get the white American vote. Being that racist was hard, even for him. 

He twirled in his new presidential chair, excited to transform America into Trump's America Industries. It was finally looking up for him, and America. He was going to Make America Great Again.

"President Trump!” Vice President Pence yelled, yanking open the door to the Oval Office, his worried face slick with sweat and his hair in disarray from running. A gasp escaped Donald's mouth before he was able to compose himself. He had always seen Pence as a sexy beast, but his anti-gay stance meant he couldn't act on his lust. He had a dream, a dream of a white America and he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of that.

If he did he would be no better than a woman.

Donald quickly gained a stern stance and set his gaze on Pence's gorgeous brown eyes, which were only slightly less beautiful than his own blue ones, because blue stood for America and America was the greatest country in the world even though it wasn't great according to his slogan. 

"What is it Pence?” Donald inquired with a steady voice, not letting his escalated breathing get out of control due to Pence's smoking hot body, which was heavily heaving due to his prior running; Pence was basically being outlaid before him like a sexy Vice President smorgasbord.

"President Trump it's... the gays. They are protesting outside the White House! They also brought along racial minorities and they are demanding equal rights," Mike frantically answered, fear filling his eyes. He looked so sexy, asking for help from none other than Trump himself, like he was the only one who could save him. And of course, he was.

With slow and controlled movements Trump raised himself from his chair, keeping a dominating stature. If he was going to have Pence, and he was, he was going to have to be careful about it. Pence wasn't one of the many women he sexually assaulted in the past and got away with, he was the Vice President; and a challenge to Trump. If there was one thing that Trump never did it was back down from a challenge, he always got what he wanted.

"Mike," he addressed in a casual tone, arms spread to give his body a more dominating posture, "I will take care of it. I will take care of it greatly. I will take care of it so greatly that it will go down in history of greatly handled things."

Pence's face lit with hope, he and America were going to be saved! 

"Oh thank you President Trump! I've always belie-" Pence started, but was cut by Donald's demanding voice.

"But, I am going to need your help. Even I can't beat the gays alone," Trump lied, he could definitely beat the gays if he wanted to. He could beat anyone. No one stopped him. He could even beat himself if he wanted to. He was just that good.

His sexy piece of ass Vice President was stunned at his superior’s words. He believed Trump could do it alone, after all if he beat women he could beat gays too. Pence was both flattered and disheartened by Donald's cry for help, but if Donald need him he would be there. They were going to Make America Great Again, and that started with suppressing everyone but the straight, white, cis, males.

Pence smiled and offered, "anything to stop the corruption of the country President Trump. I am here for you. We are going to Make America Great Again."

Trump gave a winning smirk, just as he planned. He maneuvered around Pence, his posture as study as the wall he was going to build, and closed the door that had been swung open when Pence entered the Oval Office. Now effectively behind Pence, he could put his plan into action.

"Well," Trump stated in a deep tone, placing his hand on his Vice President's shoulder, "in order to beat the gays, would you agree that it is first important to understand them?"

Pence was confused. Understand them? He didn't want to understand them; they were probably possessed by the devil or just hated Christianity and God!

"I don't thi-" Pence began, before being interrupted by his President.

"Mike, I know how you feel, but sometimes you have to do bad things for the greater good. In order to Make America Great Again we have to understand the cause. We have to understand it greatly. We have to understand the evil involved. We have to understand it greatly in order to stop it. God will forgive us if it is for America."

Pence was caught in a bind, on one hand he wanted to stop the evil gay threat from tearing apart his country, but on the other hand God hated homosexuality because that's what his biased translation of the bible said. Would God forgive him, even if it were for the greater cause? He believed in Trump, but he also wanted to follow the bible in every way he could; it was already bad enough that he couldn't stone homosexuals to death, but to act like one, he was on the brink of a moral breakdown. Tears started to form in his eyes; he just didn't know what to do.

Trump sensed his discomfort and knew he had to act fast.

"Look, I know neither of us are gay, but we have to be able to understand them in order to beat them. Anyways, there is a way to do gay stuff, but not be gay."

"There is?" Pence questioned, hopeful that there existed a way so he could help defeat the gays and also be the holy man he knew he was. 

Pence began to wipe the wetness from his eyes. His sniffling and slouched posture looked so sexy to Trump, he loved it when people lost hope and he was the last beacon they could put their support into, despite his ill intentions and meaningless words.

"Would you doubt me?" Trump huskily voiced, leaning into Pence, his face now beside the Vice President's. Pence could smell the Cheetos on his breath; it was almost reassuring in a way. After all, he loved Chester Cheetah and couldn't deny that his President's cheeto-like appearance and cheeto breath were starting to make him feel chills that were going straight to parts he couldn't speak of as a devote Christian.

Pence took a moment before he answered, trying to control his now racing heartbeat, but alas he was only barely able to stutter, "O-of c-course not s-sir."

Trump couldn't control his grin at this point; everything was going better than expected. He was a little disappointed that Pence wasn't a little bit more of a challenge, but he was a warm up for Putin anyways.

"Look, all we have to do is say 'no homo' before doing anything and it doesn't count," Trump reassured his Vice President, lowering his voice into what he self-labeled as the 'sexy zone' as he scooted closer to Pence, brushing his erection on the younger man's ass.

Pence shuttered at the physical contact, he was ashamed that he felt this way about another man, but if it didn't count by saying 'no homo', then this was just a one time feeling and he wasn't a gay. 

Pence decided he would do this for America. He was going to Make America Great Again by having sex with President Donald Trump. It was the only way to save America.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more chapters when I need to let off steam.


End file.
